Forever and Always
by Star Dragon Slayer
Summary: Because she would always stay with him. Forever and Always.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Trio

 **Lucy's** **POV**

Beep! Beep! Beep! I woke up to the annoying sound of an clock.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I asked myself. I glanced at the alarm clock on my left. It read 6:30.

"I should get ready now." I said. First I felt around my bed for a certain pink haired male though. Surprisingly, he wasn't there. I threw on my school uniform which consisted of a red short skirt with lace around the bottom and a white ruffled blouse with blue lace at the end of the sleeves. I did my signature hairstyle and tied it up with a sky blue ribbon. Then I put on a pair of black leather knee high boots.

"Ah," I sighed, "I'm all ready now. Time to eat breakfast." I made eggs and bacon and poured myself some milk.

After I finished breakfast I took my backpack and bento and walked to school.

 **(At** **school)**

"LUCE!" An unmistakeable voice shouted. Natsu pushed through the wave of students in the hallway and made it through to me. He wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace. My face turned crimson.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered.

"Hugging you, of course." Natsu simply replied.

"That's not what I mean! I meant why are you hugging me?" I explained smacking Natsu on the head. Natsu stared at me weirdly before answering.

"Because I miss-" Before he could finish a blonde haired male casually walked up to us. He sent Natsu a glare before saying, "Hey Blondie,"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I screeched before storming away to homeroom. So you see, Natsu, Sting, and I are like a trio. We're very close friends. Sting and I were childhood friends, and I met Natsu in middle school. I ran away from my home and that's when I met Sting.

 **Normal POV**

After attendance in homeroom, Lucy pushed open the door to her language arts classroom. The first thing she saw was Natsu and Gray (obviously without a shirt) head butting each other while Erza towered over them, a menacing glare plastered on her face.

"Are you guys fighting again?" Erza asked fearsomely.

"N-no. Of c-course not!" The two rivals stuttered, now clinging onto each other like best friends. Lucy rolled her eyes and sat down at her seat as if this were an everyday thing(which in this case it was).

"Gray, clothes." Lucy informed him. Gray looked down at himself.

"Oh, sh*t!" He cursed as he went off to look for his clothes. Little did he know, a blue haired girl was following him(A/N: More like stalking him?). Soon the teacher walked in.

"Sit your butts down!" He yelled, his voice thundering through the classroom.

"Aye sir!" The students replied, frightened. shook his head in disapproval.

"Ok class, today I am going to assign you a book report."

"Awww!" The class groaned.

"But… you get to do it with a partner!"

"YAY!" The class shouted happily. read out the partners.

"Levy and Gajeel. Erza and Gray…"

"NOOOOOO!" Gray yelled dramatically. "Why must I be paired up with her?!" Erza sent a glare at him.

"Is there something wrong with being paired up with me?" Erza asked. The class sweat dropped at their antics.

"Sting and Lucy."

 **Lucy's** **POV**

Oh okay, I thought.

"…WAIT WHAT?!" I screamed. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE TO BE PAIRED UP WITH THIS IDIOT?!"

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Sting exclaimed. And thus, all hell broke loose. (A/N: This would be a good way to end this chapter, but I feel like it's too short.)

 **(After** **school)**

"Hey Lu-chan," Levy greeted me. "Do you like Natsu?"

"Of course! He's my best friend. Well not including Sting of course. He's my friend too."

"Oh, Lu-chan," Levy sighed. "I mean like do you have a crush on him?"

"What?! Of course not!" I exclaimed, fighting down the blush crawling up my neck.

"Oh really?" Levy asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Then what was that big emotional hug that went down between you and Natsu?"

"You know about that?!" Lucy half asked, half yelled.

"I have my resources." Levy said mischievously. "What about Sting? Do you have a crush on him?" Levy asked, not giving up.

"Of c-" Before I could deny it, Levy gasped.

"Lu-chan!" She exclaimed. "Are you in a love triangle?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Omg, I'm so sorry for not updating. I was super busy and I had to go to Chicago for something. Thanks to the few people that followed, favorited, and reviewed. This is my first story so it's probably not that good but whatever. And thank you so much Kaylacutiepop for reviewing! You totally inspired me even with just your 6 words cause it was my first review. Anyways sorry for blabbering. You might wanna get used to it cause I do that a lot. ON WITH THE STORY! … Oh right.**

 **Disclaimer: I do** **not own** **Fairy** **Tail** : **(**

Chapter 2:Sleepover

 **Normal** **POV**

"Levy-chan!" Lucy cried out. "For the last time, we're just friends!" Lucy blushed a dark crimson. Levy raised an eyebrow. "Oh? That's not what your face is telling me." Lucy blushed even more if possible, but she quickly got back at Levy.

"What about you and Gajeel, huh Levy? What have you guys been up to? Gone out on a date yet?" Now Levy was the same color Lucy was just seconds ago. Suddenly both of the girls' faces lit up. "Hey Levy-chan, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lucy asked smirking at her friend. Levy smiled slyly.

"SLEEPOVER!" They screamed together. They planned out everything and it was decided that the sleepover would start at 5:00 and it would be at Lucy's house because her dad had insisted that she only get he best apartment on Strawberry Street.

"This is where we part ways Lu-chan! Bye!" Levy shouted.

"See you at five!" Lucy waved back. Then she skipped home, humming all the way. Lucy threw open the doors to her apartment and sighed, "Ah, finally home."

"Wow, someone's happy today." A voice said. Lucy swiftly turned around and saw Sting and Natsu sitting on her couch. She groaned and then glared at them. She was having such a great day and then these two just had to come by and ruin it.

"What the h*ll are you two doing here?!" Lucy asked angrily.

"We were hungry so we came here to get some food." Natsu replied nonchalantly.

"You could've just gotten food at your own apartment you idiots! Now I have to go grocery shopping again for the sleepover." Lucy groaned.

"NOW GET THE H*LL OUT IF MY APARTMENT OR ELSE!" Lucy threatened menacingly. But Sting and Natsu were not fazed.

"Or else what?" They asked simultaneously. A tick mark appeared above Lucy's head. "I've had enough of you two. LUCY KICK!" Lucy sent them flying out the window. (A/N: Don't ask how they survived. -_-)

 **Sleepover** **Time**

Knock knock! The first knock sounded against Lucy's door. "Coming!" Lucy called. She was super excited to have a sleepover. She hadn't had a "girl night" with her friends for a long time. Lucy opened the door and Erza walked in. "Nice apartment, Lucy." She commented, looking around and nodding approvingly. "Thanks Erza!" Lucy said brightly. Soon after, everybody started arriving. There was Mira, Levy, Evergreen, Wendy(who might be a little young to hear the things we say :3), Cana, Juvia, Lisannna, Bisca, and more. Mira clapped her hands loudly, taking charge.

"Come on, girls! Let's go to the living room and play truth or dare!" Mira said a mischievous glint in her eyes. Lucy gulped. She knew where this was heading. "Uh, why don't I get some snacks for everyone?" She asked. After a few minutes, Lucy came in with two plates of cookies, a fruit bowl, and some sandwiches as well as two bottles of juice. "Ok, let's start the game now." Mira squealed. "I'll go first." Mira spun the bottle and it landed on Levy. Levy looked a bit frightened, knowing that Mira loved to play matchmaker. "Truth or dare, Levy?" She asked, prepared for both of them. Levy decided to play it safe, knowing that Mira could be a demon at times. She took a deep breath and answered, "Truth."

"Aw, but oh well. My question is who do you want to have your first kiss with?" Levy blushed deep red at this question and all the girls leaned in, eager to hear what Levy had to say.

"…*cough*Gajeel*cough*…" Levy said in a small voice, trying to hide the name in between coughs.

"What was that?" asked Cana.

"I said Gajeel." Levy muttered in embarrassment. Wendy patted her back. "It's okay. I'm sure we all have someone we have feelings for." Wendy said, smiling sweetly. Levy smiled back at the innocent girl. "Thanks Wendy. Okay, my turn." Levy spun the bottle and it landed on Cana. Cana chose dare and Levy made her wear only undergarments to go see Bacchus. (A/N: I know, I know. Not a very good dare but whatever. I ran out of ideas. *sulk*") Cana's face was only a bit red which Lucy couldn't tell if it was from the alcohol or just a faint blush. Lucy covered Wendy's ears so she wouldn't hear anything inappropriate. Cana spun the bottle and this time it landed on Lucy. Cana looked at Lucy deviously. "Just wait until you see what's in store for you, Lucy." She winked and Lucy shuddered, deciding to stay safe like Levy. "Truth." She answered confidently. Cana smirked.

"Ok, if you had to choose between Natsu and Sting, who would you choose?" Everyone gasped, now super interested in Lucy's answer. Lucy thought for a bit. Hmmm, Natsu's funny but reckless. Kind and caring. Loyal but immature at times. Sting is flirty. He's a playboy but I know he wouldn't hurt me. He is tough on the outside but when it comes to me he is really gentle and kind. Lucy looked up. Everyone leaned in for her answer.

"I'm sorry but I can't answer that question." Lucy said apologetically. Mira looked kindly at the blonde haired girl. She knew what it was like to fall in love with two different people. "It's fine Lucy. We'll let you off with a pass." Mira smiled at Lucy.

"Really? Thanks so much, Mira!" Lucy's face immediately brightened. As the sleepover continued, the girls did all different kinds of things like building forts, having pillow fights, doing blind makeovers, and watching movies with popcorn. They all went to sleep at like 3:45 in the morning. But Lucy couldn't get Cana's truth or dare question out of her head. Who would she pick if she had to choose between Sting and Natsu? Would she have to? But the last question was the worst: How did I fall in love with two different people?

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry if you thought it was too short. I will try to update faster**! **Goodbye, see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo people's! So** **I set up a poll for who Lucy should go to dance and Sakura Tree Festival. The poll closes after chapter 7 because that's** **when the dance is. Thanks for the reviews and please vote! And don't worry, the fluff starts this chapter! :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. :(

Chapter 3:Tutoring Natsu

 **Normal POV**

"Yo blondie!" Sting called out smirking at his childhood best friend. Lucy turned around shooting a death glare at Sting.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, STOP CALLING ME BLONDIE!" She yelled, a tick mark appearing on her head. Sting's smirk was still pasted on his face while his eyes had an amused twinkle in them. He leaned close to Lucy making her blush.

"You're cute when you're mad." Sting commented looking at Lucy's fuming face transform into a flustered and red one. So, do you want to hangout with me tomorrow at 5:00 pm? The mall. This is a once in a lifetime chance. You get to go out with the great Sting Eucliffe. The guy that all girls want. But you have to earn it." Sting said. Lucy rolled her eyes at his egotistical way of flirting. But she knew this wasn't a date. They always hung out together. Lucy was just hanging a bit more with Natsu now so Sting wanted to steal her away for a bit. He tapped his chin thoughtfully and suddenly a lightbulb appeared above his head. "Oh!" He gasped. "I know what to make you do! You have to kiss me on the lips and call me Sting-sama or Sting-kun for a week." Lucy's jaw dropped open at his requests. She had to do all that just to hang out with her childhood friend. But then she thought of how she had been spending more time with Natsu and less time with Sting and decided to repay him by doing what he wanted.

"Fine, but only because I feel bad for not hanging out with you for a long time." Lucy said.

"Pfft, yeah right. That's just an excuse to hang out with the great Sting Eucliffe." Sting said, his smirk replacing his thoughtful expression. Then he winked at Lucy. "Bye!" Lucy rolled her eyes but nonetheless, waved back.

 **Time Skip**

Lucy sighed for the millionth time and glared at her closet. Since when was it this hard to pick out an outfit to hangout with Sting? Lucy thought. It was 4:30 and after Lucy took a shower she went over to her closet to pick out an outfit. But all she had done was glare at her closet and sigh in annoyance. Finally Lucy put on a black long-sleeved shirt with big bubble letter in the middle saying: I 3 YOU. Then Lucy put on a short scarlet skirt. She styled her hair in to a side ponytail, giving her a fierce look. To complete the outfit Lucy put on a pair of wedge heels with black straps. For makeup, Lucy applied a thin layer of lip gloss and some silver eyeshadow. She glanced at herself in the mirror and smiled. Not too shabby, she thought.

Lucy then looked over at the clock. It read: 4:55.

"I'm gonna be late!" She realized grabbing her purse and running out the door.

Once Lucy was outside, she instantly realized Sting's navy blue Mustang. She hurried over. Sting opened the door for her and said, "Lady's first." Lucy blushed but got in his car nonetheless. She could feel Sting's eyes scanning her body.

"Ooh, fierce look, huh? But very hot. And nice skirt. Got a good view." Sting teased. Lucy's face turned as red as her skirt and she smacked Sting's head with her purse.

"Pervert!" She yelled glaring at him.

 **Sting's POV**

"Pervert!" Lucy yelled, smacking me with her purse. I rubbed my head.

"Ow! What the h*ll was that for, blondie?" I asked. Lucy glared at me.

"For being a pervert." She replied. "Now let's go." During the drive to the mall Lucy and I caught up and talked. Sometimes I teased her a bit. It was fun to watch her reactions.

"We're here." FI announced as I pulled over. We got out of the car and went inside the mall. Suddenly Lucy squealed and pulled me over to a shop. I glanced inside it. Of course, I thought, a video game store. When we were little, me and Lucy loved to play video games together. Although she surprised me by beating me up every time. Lucy took a video games from a shelf and squealed some more.

"Ooh! Ooh! It's Halo 5!" She screamed. I whispered in her ear, "Shh, stop screaming. People are looking at us." Lucy pouted at me making me look away. I suddenly felt a surge of something. I couldn't put a name on it. But it felt so good. It made me feel happy. It made me feel invincible, but at the same time soft. But I ignored it and instead turned back to Lucy.

"I'm so buying this!" Lucy exclaimed, hurrying over to the clerk. She handed him the video game and took out her purse. Before I knew what I was doing, I was by her side pushing her hand back down.

"Wh-" Lucy sputtered.

"I'll pay." I interrupted. D*mn, what are you doing, Sting? Lucy looked at me with soft eyes. She looked so beautiful and I smiled kindly at her. We've been childhood friends for a long time. She was always so kind to me even when other people were not. We always had each other's backs and now look, here we are together hanging out. After getting out of that store, Lucy pulled me to some other shops. She bought, oh you know just 56 outfits and some pairs of shoes. I ended up carrying about 10 bags in each of my hands.

"Jeez, blondie. Why are you so obsessed with clothes? Scratch that. Why are girls always so obsessed with clothes?" I asked. Lucy giggled and her laugh sounded like music to my ears.

"Whoops, sorry for making you carry all that. Thank you for buying hat video game for me back there though. That was very sweet." She said. And I felt my heart flutter and that same feeling again as Lucy shot me a kind smile.

I looked away and said, "No problem. Now we should find some place to eat." We went to the food court and eventually decided on McDonalds because Lucy said she didn't want me wasting money on some fancy food that doesn't even taste good. I gobbled up my food in mere seconds, as Lucy was not even halfway through yet. She laughed at something. Then she pointed at my face and said, "You have food all over your face."

So I wiped my face. After that, we drove home.

Lucy's POV

After our hang out was over, Sting drove me home. Before I got out of the car a smiled at Sting.

"Thanks Sting. I really enjoyed this hang out today. I haven't relaxed and had this much fun in a while." And with that I leaned over and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Then I got out of his car and waved goodbye. He waved back grinning at me. After taking a shower, I wrote a little bit more of my novel and then went to sleep.

Sting's POV

After I got home, I hurried upstairs thinking about what happened, the stupid smile still on my face. In my head a was chanting, Lucy kissed me, Lucy kissed me. Even if it was just a small kiss on the cheek, it was still a kiss. Her smile made my heart flutter and when she kissed me, that same feeling surged through me again.

After shaking me out of my thoughts, I lay in bed unable to sleep. Only when it was midnight was when it finally came to me. What that feeling was. It was love.

 **A/N: Ooh** , **Sting finally realizes his feelings for Lucy. About time right? Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading about Sting and Lucy's "hangout". Pfft haha, more like date. Thanks people who reviewed, followed, and favorited! See you next chapter! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : **EEK! Please please please don't be mad at me for not updating. Here's my excuse: I'm going to China for vacation and I can't update on the airplane. Plus in China were probably gonna like be super busy doing all these fun things and I can't just stay locked up in the hotel room and my phone or computer. So I hope you guys** **understand! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!** :)

Chapter 4:Him

Lucy sighed for the millionth time and glared at her closet. Since when was it this hard to pick out an outfit to hangout with Natsu? Lucy thought. And yes, the next day after Sting and Lucy's "hangout", Natsu asked her to hangout too.

"I swear, if some other guy asks me to hangout with them, I'll give them a swift kick in the face." She muttered under her breath. It was 4:30 and after Lucy took a shower she went to pick out an outfit. But the only thing Lucy was doing right now was glaring at the closet and sighing in annoyance. Finally she took out a white tank top. She found a pale blue long-sleeved blouse in her closet and wore it over the tank top.. After rummaging some more inside her closet, Lucy took out a short white skirt. Then she styled her hair into a side fishtail and tied it up with a sky blue ribbon at match her blouse. To complete the look, Lucy put on a thin layer of lip gloss and some blue eyeshadow. After taking her purse Lucy put on a pair of black flats with shimmering silver sparkles sprinkled all over it.

"Ooh Natsu! Let's go on that roller coaster!" Lucy squealed looking at a very, very, scary roller coaster. Natsu took Lucy to a carnival to play for their hangout. (A/N:Let me just interrupt for a second. *cough* we all know it's a date, right guys?) The roller coaster had loops and drops everywhere. Natsu turned green, just looking at it.

"Uh, Natsu? Are you okay?" Lucy asked, knowing that Natsu had motion sickness.

"Ah, I think I'm gonna throw up." Natsu said holding his stomach. "But I'll go on the roller coaster." Lucy smiled. Aw, how sweet of him. Going on the roller coaster despite his motion sickness just for me.

"Really?! Thanks so much Natsu!" Lucy squealed, grabbing Natsu's arm and sprinting to the roller coaster.

After Roller Coaster

"*pant* That *pant* was so *pant* awesome! *pant*" Lucy said in between breaths. They had sprinted the heck out of there after going straight up and then straight down 180 degrees. Natsu nodded, unable to speak. Natsu weakly raised his hand and said, "I'll go get some cotton candy for us. Stay here and wait for me, okay?" Lucy nodded and Natsu ran off to get some cotton candy. Lucy took out her phone as she waited for Natsu to come back.

"Hey, babe." A husky voice whispered

in her ear. Lucy jumped at the voice and word choice. She looked at the speaker and gasped. His dark brown hair and mesmerizing forest green eyes. He was dressed in a navy blue t-shirt. It was a bit tight so you could see some of his muscles. A lot of girls at the carnival were ogling over him. He was also wearing black pants. Lucy's eyes grew wide in fear, for she knew who this was.

Jack Henderson.

 **A/N: Dun** **dun dun! Yes, I know this was very short but it seemed like the perfect place to end th** ** _e_** **chapter. Btw, The chapter is not over yet. It continues next chapter because Jack rudely interrupted. Plus it's a cliffhanger**! **Uh… I mean OH NO THERE'S A CLIFFHANGER! Heh heh. AHHH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! IF YOU DO YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO FIND OUT WHO JACK HENDERSON IS! Anyways who is this Jack Hemderson? Is he friend** **or foe (I'm pretty sure we** **all know** **that.)?** **Find out next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! This chapter we're gonna learn more about Jack Henderson. Natsu and Lucy's date is not over yet. It continues this chapter. NOW SCROLL DOWN** **PEOPLES!**

Chapter 5: Jack Henderson

"J-Jack? What are you doing here? And don't call me that!" Lucy yelled. Jack smirked.

"Call you what? Babe?" Lucy shuddered and took a step back. Jack took a step forward.

"G-get away from me!" She screamed. Jack quickly covered her mouth with his hand. Then he threw Lucy over his shoulders. "Shut up and stop moving." He hissed. But Lucy kept on thrashing and punching his back. So Jack smacked her butt. Lucy gasped in surprise.

"Keep quiet or else." Jack threatened. Lucy kept quiet, afraid of what was going to happen. Finally Jack put Lucy down in a dark alleyway. Lucy's lip quivered as she spoke.

"Wh-where are we? What are you going to do to me?" She asked, scared. Jack's lips curled into a cruel smile. This was the man who had tried to rape her three times. Three times. But every time someone would come to her rescue. Until Lucy moved away.

"Oh don't worry babe. You'll enjoy it." And with that Jack started removing Lucy's articles of clothing. Lucy whimpered, scared that it will actually happen this time. Once Lucy's clothing was all removed, Jack licked his lips and said, "I can't wait to do this." Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, and waited. But nothing touched her body. Then she slowly opened one eye and gasped in surprise at the scene that stood before her. There was Jack on the ground, his lip cut. Natsu hovered over him. He glared at Jack menacingly.

"Don't ever touch her again." He threatened. But Jack was stubborn. He glared at Natsu. "Like h*ll I will." He retorted. Following after, Jack received another blow to the head knocking him unconscious. Lucy wrapped her arms around herself and rocked back and forth. Natsu looked over to her and his gaze softened. "Luce, don't ever worry me like that again." He said. "Now put your clothes on." Lucy blushed beet red. She picked up her clothes.

"Uh, can you look away?" She asked Natsu. Natsu pouted.

"Hmph, fine." He said turning around to stare at the wall. Lucy slipped her tank top back on and buttoned up her blouse. Then she pulled up her skirt.

"Ok Natsu, you can look now." Lucy informed him. Natsu turneaaround and shot Lucy his signature grin, making Lucy blush.

"Um, why are you looking at me like that?" Lucy asked, suspicious. Natsu's grin stretched even wider on his face, if that was even possible.

"I was just thinking-" Natsu started. Lucy's eyes widened and she gasped.

"You were thinking?! Praise the Lord above! It's a miracle!" Lucy interrupted. (A/N:Sorry. Hehe, I just had to add that. ^_^) Natsu's grin changed into a glare, making Lucy smile at him nervously.

"As I was saying, I was thinking that we should go play some video games. I AM SO GONNA BEAT YOU LUCE!" Natsu shouted, his glare morphing into a grin again as he pumped his fist triumphantly in the air. Then he frowned and added, "Well I mean if you're up to it. You must've been a bit shaken up after all that's happened." Lucy shook her head and smiled warmly at Natsu.

"No I'm fine. Let's go play those video games. But I must warn you, I might not look like it but I can probably beat you up in those video games." Lucy smirked.

"No way! I'm so gonna beat you!" Natsu shouted, excitedly rushing over to the video games.

Time skip:After video games

"NOOOO!" Natsu screamed as he saw the screen. The screen had blood sprayed all over it, and in two black letters read:KO.

"YESS!" Lucy screamed, jumping up and down. Once Natsu was done mourning and Lucy was done celebrating, they walked out of the video game place.

"I'll walk you home." Natsu suggested.

"Thanks, Natsu. You really didn't have to do all this. I had so much fun. Maybe even as much fun as when Sting took me out yesterday." Lucy said, smiling warmly at Natsu. Natsu's fist unconsciously clenched. He didn't know why but at the mention of Sting taking Lucy out made anger bubble inside of him. Or was it- What did Gray say it was called again? Oh yeah, jealousy. But why would he be jealous? He and Lucy were just friends, right?

"-tsu! NATSU!" Lucy screamed, finally earning Natsu's attention.

"Jeez, Luce. Did you really have to scream so loud?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, considering you've been spacing out for the past five minutes." Lucy retorted. Natsu scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry. Anyways, let's get going now."

"Bye Natsu! And thanks again!" Lucy waved. But then as if remembering something important, she hurried to Natsu and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. (A/N:Just like the kiss she gave Sting. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!)

Then she hurried back home to hide the blush on her face, Natsu did the same thing bye turning around and walking back home. You're welcome, Luce. I would do anything for the love of my life.

 **A/N:Woohoo! Chapter 5 is finally finished! I tried to make this chapter up to you guys cause I haven't updated in such** **a** **long time. I'm pretty sure that didn't work though. But please vote on my poll in my profile. I need the votes so I can write the Sakura Tree Festival. Or else I'm gonna keep on having to write fillers. Anyways please review and hope you enjoyed this not really extra long chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**dudes! Okay never mind that was a lame attempt at trying to be cool. Anyways, COME ON GUYS! WE ONLY HAVE ONE VOTER! And they voted for Natsu. WHERE ARE THE STICY FANS PEOPLE?! And thanks a lot to the one person that voted. Btw, this is a filler cause we need more voters. I might add some humor. Well this is the newest chapter people. And I have been realizing that I haven't been doing the stupid disclaimers. Do you have to do them? They're so annoying. Well I have nothing else to say except for JUST READ THE CHAPTER ALREADY! Oh wait, almost forgot again.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail (obviously -_-)**

Chapter 6:School Day

 **Lucy's POV**

I groaned, as the annoying alarm clock sounded.

"Argh, shut the h*ll up." I muttered as I smashed the alarm clock with my fist. I stood up and stretched and that's when I noticed the bump on my bed.

"KYAAAA! LUCY KICK!" I screamed, kicking the bump all the way to the other side of the room.

"Ow, what was that for Luce?" Natsu asked rubbing his head. I glared at him making him shiver in fear. "Erza number 2." He muttered.

"What was that?" I asked, a dark and menacing aura surrounding me.

"N-nothing. Well I better go now." Natsu said, grabbing his backpack and hopping out the window.

"USE THE DOOR FOR ONCE YOU IDIOT!" I screamed, not caring if my neighbors woke up. I sighed to myself and decided to get ready for school. I wore the usual school uniform and walked to school.

 **Normal** **POV**

Lucy weaved through the wave of students and ignored the looks she was getting from the boys. But one boy grabbed her arm. She rolled her eyes.

"What Laxus?" She asked. Laxus smirked at the blonde and snaked his arm around her waist.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you something." Laxus replied. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shoot."

Laxus pulled Lucy closer until their noses were almost touching. Before Laxus could do anything, Lucy screamed, "LUCY KICK!" And kicked him where-the-sun-doesn't-shine.

"OW!" Laxus yelled, holding his pants. Lucy rolled her eyes again and was about to walk away when another hand snaked around her waist.

"Nice job there, blondie." Sting said, smirking.

"Shut up or else that," Lucy pointed to Laxus rolling around on the ground, "will be you." She finished.

"Yeah right. The Great Sting Eucliffe would never be beaten by a girl."

"Oh yeah? You wanna test me?" Lucy asked her eyes dark.

"Nah. Well, gotta go to class! See ya!" Sting waved before rushing to class. Lucy rolled her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time today. She continued to class.

After School and Sting's POV

I knew I loved her. Her laugh is music to my ears. Her smile was so bright it could light up the whole world. She was kind. Caring. And I loved to tease her and see her blush and pout. It started when she ignored me for that reason.

* _Flashback*_

 _"Papa! Papa!" I cried, as I kneeled in front of my dad's grave. He had died the day before from a car accident. Lucy sat next to me trying to comfort me._

 _"It's okay, Sting. I understanding what you're going through. But it would be better if we talked it out. We could go get some ice cream?" She suggested softly. But when she said those words, I stood up, feeling anger bubbling up inside me. I wiped my tears away and yelled, "No! You don't understand the pain I'm going through! You don't understand anything! I can't just go get some ice cream and be happy that my father died. I can't just pretend nothing ever happened!" I didn't know what set me off but I could see the pain, hurt, and sadness in Lucy's eyes as tears began to well up in her eyes too._

 _"Wait! Lucy! I didn't mean it!" But she had already turned around running away as her teardrops hit the sidewalk. Then she started avoiding me. She didn't talk to me, didn't visit me. Whenever I tried to apologize, she would just stay in her room silently. I couldn't bear it. I couldn't bear not hearing her sweet laugh, not seeing her beautiful smile along with her brown eyes twinkling with happiness and laughter._

 _So one day I knocked on her door. "Lucy? Lucy, I know you're in there. I'm so sorry for yelling at you like that. I was just mad because me dad died and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. Please come out." She really did come out and forgave me. And on that day, I vowed to do everything in my power to never see h_ er

* _Flashback end*_

That was the time I fell in love with her. I just didn't know it at the time. But now I do. Cause guess what? I fell in love. And I fell hard.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Sorry I couldn't update. I had a bit of a writer's block. Plus we still only have one vote! There are a few votes in the reviews but I would love it if you guys could vote on the polls too. Come on guys! I'll try to put some fluff in here. I suck at fillers. Pleeeeaase vote. For me? *puppy dog eyes* Anyways here's the new chapter!**

Chapter 7:Blank because I have no idea what to call this

"She's mine!" Sting growled.

"No way! She likes me better!" Natsu yelled. They were both standing in a dark alleyway fighting about Lucy. Sting had started it by asking if Natsu liked Lucy. But Natsu being the idiotic person he is, said that of course he did and that he like all of his friends to which Sting responded by repeating the same question but changing the word like to in love. And so they ended up fighting about Lucy in a dark alleyway. Sting landed a punch to Natsu's jaw. Natsu quickly responded by kicking Sting in the stomach. This went on for a few minutes and soon both boys were panting heavily with bruises and cuts all over each other.

"Natsu? Sting?" A cheery voice rang out. Lucy finally spotted pink and yellow hair in the distance. She hurried over only to find both of them covered in cuts and bruises. "What happened to you guys?!" She asked worriedly. "Come on, I'll take you to my apartment to treat your wounds."

Lucy wrapped a bandage around a bloody cut on Sting's knee. Hen she applied some ointment on Natsu and Sting for their smaller cuts. They both winced in pain.

"Luuce! That stings!" Natsu whined. Lucy glared at him.

"That's what you get for getting into a fight." Lucy retorted. "How did this happen anyways?" She asked gesturing to the cuts and bruises all over their bodies. Natsu and Sting both looked away.

"Nothing." They mumbled at the same time. Then they both turned around and glared at each other.

"Jeez, can't you guys stop fighting and arguing for one day? My best friends are so idiotic." Lucy sighed. "Well you guys better go back home now. See you tomorrow!" Lucy pushed them out the door. Before Natsu and Sting could say anything, Lucy slammed the door in their faces.

"Whew! They didn't break anything this time." She said, relieved. Last time they were at Lucy's apartment they broke two vases, knocked over a bookshelf, broke the dining table in half, and broke Lucy's bedroom window. Lucy didn't talk to them for a week. She had to pay tons of money and she basically ran out of money and had to get a part-time job at Harmony Café. (A/N:I know, not a very good name but who cares?) Lucy sighed and decided to just think about her life. (A/N:I do that sometimes just saying.)

 **Lucy's POV**

 _Hmmm, the Sakura Tree Festival is coming up! I can't wait to see the cherry blossoms. The girls and I are planning to go if no one asks them to go… go… go…_

Lucy didn't notice herself drifting slowly to sleep as she thought about the Sakura Tree Festival.

 **A/N:I'm sorry if you guys weren't satisfied with this chapter. I have ideas for the festival but I don't know who Lucy should go with. I'm not very proud of this chapter but I had to type up something for you guys. I was a bit sick the past few days so I didn't have the energy to write. Please give me a few suggestions in the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I literally feel like I haven't updated in forever cause the last chapter seriously sucked. Sorry times infinite! I'm pretty sure that didn't make any sense but whatever. Hmm, well my excuse is that it was my birthday on July 20th so I was out celebrating and stuff. Sorry! Anyways you its will find out who's taking Lucy to the Sakura Tree Festival this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:SURPRISE! I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 8:Ice Cream

"WHAT THE H*LL STING, NATSU?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH!" Lucy screamed a dark aura surrounding her. The two boys clung onto each other shivering.

"We're really sorry Lucy! We didn't mean to!" They chorused at the same time. The classroom was being wrecked courtesy of one of the class's brawls and a chair accidentally hit Lucy knocking over her newly finished project she did with Sting. It was a model of Paris and now it was on the floor looking like it got run over by a car. Lucy smacked Natsu and Sting's heads together before storming off to her seat, everyone scooting away from her. Soon the math teacher walked in.

"Hello class. Today we will be learning about…" Lucy tuned out the teacher as he drones on and on about he needs to find the value of x.

Lucy stared out the window because the math lesson was boring her. Unfortunately, she did not notice that her math teacher was searching around the room looking for volunteers on showing the class how to do an equation and Lucy just so happens to catch his eyes.

" , why don't you come up here and show us how to solve this equation?" The teacher asked. Lucy gulped and walked up to the whiteboard. She could feel everybody's stares burning into her back. Back when Lucy was still living at the Heartfilia mansion, she was homeschooled and had tons of tutor to teach her everything. So it didn't surprise her that when she inspected the equation very closely she found it easy enough to do.

The teacher looked surprised but told Lucy to go back to her seat nonetheless.

I can't believe the Sakura Tree Festival is coming up in a week! I've heard rumors that the petals are rainbow colored and glowing. I can't wait to go!

Lucy was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the bell had rung.

"Lucy?" No answer.

"Lucy!" Still no answer.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed, making Lucy fall off of her chair. She glared at Natsu.

"What was that for?!" She demanded.

"Class is over but you were just sitting there looking out the window." Natsu explained shrugging.

"What were you thinking about anyways?" He asked.

"The Sakura Tree Festival! It's only a week away! I can't wait!" Lucy squealed, happiness and excitement dancing in her eyes. Natsu was silent for a moment before answering.

"Yeah! I'm so gonna win bingo!" Natsu yelled, pumping his fist in the air. Lucy giggled at his antics.

"Lucy? Natsu?" The forgotten math teacher spoke up. Natsu and Lucy jumped at the sudden voice. "Could you two come here for a second?"

"Sure." Natsu and Lucy replied.

"Well I have noticed that Natsu's grades are getting lower and lower lately. But Lucy, your grades couldn't have been better. So I want you to tutor Natsu until finals." The math teacher explained. Natsu and Lucy's jaws dropped.

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed at the same time. "I don't need a tutor." Natsu said first before Lucy could say anything. The teacher rubbed his forehead.

"Natsu your grades need to improve if you want to go to 10th grade. Otherwise you have to go to summer school." Natsu's face changed into one of mortification and he instantly paled.

"No, not summer school. Anything but summer school!" Natsu moaned. "Fine, I'll let Lucy tutor me." Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu.

"Alright you two may leave now." The teacher announced handing them each a late pass cause the bell already rung. But before Natsu could step outside the classroom, the math teacher called out, "Wait, Natsu. Why didn't you do your homework?"

Natsu was at a loss for words. He had used up all of his excuses except for one. So he used it.

"It committed suicide because it had too many ex's." Natsu declared proudly as if that were one of the best excuses he ever came up with. Lucy stifled a giggle at Natsu's response. The math teacher shook his head in disapproval, waving the two teens out of the classroom.

 **Natsu's POV**

How the h*ll am I supposed to do this? I thought, frowning. He had already figured out his feelings a few days ago after talking to Gray, yes Gray. Even though he was an idiot most of the time, he was pretty helpful. Suddenly I thought of the most brilliant idea. I turned to Lucy with a big grin spread across my face.

"Yo Luce?" I started, breaking the silence we were in.

"Hm?"

"Do ya wanna come with me to get ice cream today?" I asked.

"It'll be kind of like a date. Plus I have a surprise for you." I added. Lucy blushed hard.

"L-like as f-friends right?" She stuttered out.

"Yeah, of course!" I grinned at her, but a little sad about being friend-zoned.

"Then okay!" Lucy replied, happily grinning back at me.

"WOOHOO! I GOT A DATE WITH LUCY!" I started shouting, happy that she agreed. Lucy blushed again.

"Natsu! Don't just announce to everybody that you've got a date with me, you baka! Come on! We can't be more late to class!" Lucy exclaimed, glaring at me. I scratched my head.

"But Lucyyyy," I whined, not wanting to meet Ice Princess and Lightbulb just yet.

"Don't you dare ditch class, you idiot!" Lucy yelled, smacking me on the head. "I'm going."

Lucy walked away and I trailed behind rubbing my sore head.

 **Time Skip:After school**

 **Normal POV**

"Eh, just to get ice cream, right? I'll just wear something cute but casual." Lucy said thoughtfully. "I wonder what the surprise is though." Lucy threw on a white and pale pink striped t-shirt. The shirt left her right shoulder bare. In the middle of the t-shirt was a big red heart. Then Lucy put on a pair of pale blue denim jean shorts.

Since the ice cream shop was very close to her apartment, Lucy walked to it. As she walked closer to the ice cream shop she spotted a head of pink hair. Lucy, of course, knew who it was and hurried to the pinkette. (Natsu:IT'S SAL- SALM- SALMONETTE! Ha I pronounced it correctly! Me:GET OUT! I NEED TO CONTINUE THE CHAPTER! *kicks Natsu back into the ice cream shop*)

"Natsu!" Lucy called out, waving. Natsu turned around and spotted Lucy running over to him.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu said, waving back. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream! I'm so hungry!" Natsu complained. Lucy rolled her eyes but giggled at what Natsu said anyways.

"Ok then. Let's go!" Lucy exclaimed, running to the counter. The cashier saw Lucy standing there and started flirting with her. Lucy looked very uncomfortable so Natsu hurried over.

"I'll order a pepper flavored ice cream with chili on it. Large." Natsu ordered distracting the cashier from Lucy. The cashier looked at him weirdly.

"Um, I'm sorry but we don't have any pepper flavored ice cream." He said.

"No pepper flavored ice cream?!" Natsu gaped. "BUT-"

Lucy quickly pushed him aside. "We'll order two scoops of vanilla and strawberry ice cream with rainbow sprinkles and chocolate syrup please. And this idiot right here-"

"HEY!" Natsu yelled, cutting Lucy off.

"-will get cookies and cream with chocolate malt balls and gummy bears on top." Lucy continued as if Natsu hadn't said anything. The cashier nodded before walking off. Natsu and Lucy waited for their order to be called. Sadly, Lucy was getting tortured by Natsu.

"Luceeee!" Natsu whined. "I'm not an idiot! And don't ignore me!" He said when Lucy didn't answer.

"Order number 720!" The cashier called out.

"That's our order!" Lucy realized hurrying over. As the cashier handed Lucy the two ice cream cones he winked at her and gave her a slip of paper. Lucy looked confused but walked away with the ice cream cones in her hands anyways.

She sat down with Natsu and handed him his cone. Lucy opened the slip of paper and found numbers written on it. Rolling her eyes, she tossed it into the trash and looked towards Natsu who was quickly gobbling up the whole cone in a second. Lucy's jaw dropped open as she licked her ice cream cone.

"How?!" She said. But Natsu was punished anyways.

"BRAIN FREEZE! HELPPP! CALL 911!" Natsu screamed, holding his head. Heads turned to stare at the pair.

"Natsu, shut up!" Lucy hissed, dragging Natsu out of the ice cream shop. They ate outside chatting.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Lucy asked, curiously glancing at Natsu. Natsu's face had a red tint on it when he remembered why he asked Lucy on this date.

"Oh, um yeah. I was uh," Natsu paused, unsure about how to say it.

"I um, wanted to ask you if you would go to the Sakura Tree Festival with me." Natsu blurted, feeling a weight lifted off of his shoulders. But his shoulders soon felt even heavier as he wondered whether Lucy would reject him or not. He looked over to her and studied her features. Sparkling chocolate brown eyes. Cute button nose. Light pink lips that looked so soft that he wanted to kiss them.

WAIT WHAT?! Natsu screamed in his mind.

"Yes." Lucy finally answered, grinning. Natsu looked at her confused before realizing what she meant. Crushing her into a bear hug he returned her grin except his was even bigger.

Lucy was going to the Sakura Tree Festival with him!

 **A/N:WOOHOO! Chapter 8 is finished! Yay for NaLu fans! Sorry if I took so long to update. BUT TOMORROW IM GOING TO WATCH A MOVIE! I already have an outfit planned out for Lucy. Anyways, please leave a review!** **Thanks!**


	9. Author's Note

Author's note:

Hey guys! I'm pretty sure that I haven't updated since like forever and I'm sooooo sorry. But it's my first year of middle school and I'm still trying to organize everything and balance all my homework with everything else ya know? And I've been so stressed out these past few days. But don't worry I WILL NEVER DOSCONTINUE THIS STORY! I promise. I just need maybe a week or two to get everything in place. Thank you guys so much for understanding!(hopefully) I'm just assuming you guys understand but whatever. Anyways bye and look out for the next chapter soon!


End file.
